You're Cruel to Me
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: It pisses Lady off when Dante always gets a girl to screw with especially when she's around. Until she finally reached her limit and in rage confesses. How will Dante react to her sudden rage? Will Dante give Lady an explanation of why he screws around with girls when she's with him at bars? Most importantly, how do they really feel towards each other?


**Why hello there fellow Devil May Cry fan readers! This is officially my first fanfic of the year. This is my first time writing a DMC DantexLady fanfic so please be nice, ne? I know they are super badass and well, I found this one quite challenging to write especially since this is my first rated M. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't be afraid to leave reviews with suggestions and opinions. ^^**

* * *

It was a Friday night in the dark city where demons roam to commit their crimes and hunting. This time, the half breed devil hunter, Dante Sparda had a little help from his female human friend and partner, Lady. After they finished hunting down the demons that were attacking innocent people in a park, they decided to chill at a bar and have a few drinks together.

* * *

_**Cling, cling! **_"Ah Dante! It's been a while! Coming here after doing your _work_?" greeted the bartender as he was cleaning the counter. The little bar had people, but it wasn't crowded, like maybe around 30 to 40 people or so were in at such a late hour. "Yep! It's been one hell of a work tonight." said Dante as he walked to the counter with Lady behind him. "Yeah, and if it weren't for me you would've been demon food." Dante chuckled as he sat down on the stool along with Lady beside him. "Ah, so you had help tonight huh, Dante?" the bartender also chuckled a bit, he found it quite amusing that the well-known and strong devil hunter in town needed help this time from a girl. "He did, he was very outnumbered this time." She glanced at Dante with a grin on her face. "Whatever, I would've still handled it on my own, but hey, you sometimes need company to get the party more interesting." He grinned at Lady and winked at her, making her turn away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So, you guys want the usual?" asked the bartender. "Yeah, thanks." Said Dante and Lady just nodded. "Alright" the bartender took out two glass beer mugs and poured beer on them, putting them down in front of them. "Thanks." Said Lady as she took her beer and took a sip from it while Dante was starting to chug his beer down. Lady looked at him and raised a brow. "Hey, take it easy, I don't you getting your ass drunk." Dante put down his half beer down on the counter and turned to Lady, amused at her comment. "Is someone worried for me?" he grinned at her. Lady turned from him to stare at the different bottles of alcohol that were in display. "Of course not! That's ridiculous! I say it because I don't want you to do anything stupid with me, and I won't hesitate to pull my gun at you and shoot." She pouted a bit and started drinking from her beer. Dante chuckled. "For your information, I don't get drunk easily, and second, do you _want_ me to do anything 'stupid' to you?" Lady put down her drink and turned to look at the devil hunter next to her. "What exactly do you mean by that? If you're thinking to lay a finger on me I swear I'll-" "Shoot me in the head like when we first met, yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Hmph. You're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight or I would've already shot you in the head and taken the money you owe me." She grinned as she took another sip from her beer. "Well, shit, miss. I thought you already forgot about the money I owe you." He started drinking once more while looking at his partner. "Trust me Dante; I never forget anything, especially if you owe me." "Well, damn."

* * *

The half breed finished his drink and started to look around the bar from his tool. Lady noticed he was looking for something and raised her brow in question. She put down her almost empty glass mug. "Did you see something suspicious?" "Nah, just looking for some sexy ladies to have fun with tonight." He simply said casually while still looking around for some attractive women. This made Lady furious on the inside, but also a bit jealous. She's been having feelings for him since she started to officially hunt side by side with him when she needed some money or just to kill some time and then charge Dante for her help. But it really irritated her that Dante spends nights with some random good-looking girls he picks up at a bar and has one night stands with them, or sometimes even a threesome. How did she know? Because she has stumbled upon them in the mornings when she goes to visit the devil hunter to get her money, but instead finds him with girls being on to him before they leave or literally just when the girl is getting dressed and just gives Lady a nasty look on her way out. This wasn't the first time he searches for a girl when he is having a drink with the two-colored eyed lady though, she would just stand up without a word, walk out and ride her motorcycle, cursing under her breath for having feelings for a guy like him and gets to witness when he hits on other girls or the girls just go to him. But this time, she couldn't take it, she wouldn't allow him to have his "fun" this time, she just wants to have a good time with him and just chill from the work, without any worries he will go off and find a girl to screw with.

Lady glanced at Dante while frowning a bit, and turned her head to the opposite direction. "If you're looking for a girl to fuck then it's better if I just go." She started drinking what was left from her beer and put it down on the counter, trying to control the anger boiling inside of her. She promised herself she wouldn't let him do this again, at least when she is around. "Hm?" Dante raised a brow and turned to look at Lady, who was looking the other way with her elbow on the counter and her hand against her cheek. "Leaving already? We just got here; you don't have to go so soon." "Then I suggest you look for slut in another night when I'm not near you." said Lady, still trying not to sound so pissed. Dante blinked, but then grinned. "Oh… I see what's going on with you…" he said in a teasing tone. Lady felt her heart skip a beat and felt a slight blush on her cheeks, but she still kept looking away. "Really now? Care to tell, devil boy?" "It appears that you miss, are jealous because you don't get to feel and have a taste of this sexy body of mine." He said teasingly, and made his way close to Lady's ear. "If you want, I can share my body with you and the girl I pick tonight. We can all have some fun and both can have my body without any fights." He whispered sensually into Lady's ear. _"Share? Like hell I would share you with any other women!"_ her heart was beating fast and felt hot all over. When he spoke she felt his hot breath tickle down her spine, making her shiver slightly at how close he was, whispering those words that she didn't like a bit, but she can't deny that she loved it when he got close to her. She never allows him to get this close to her but it seems that tonight is an exception. "Sorry, I'm not into threesomes nor having a girl see me naked. So, no thanks." Lady spat, with a bit of disgust but keeping her normal attitude on. Dante closed his eyes and chuckled a bit while moving away. "Alright then, your loss. You don't know what you're missing, dear." A light chuckle was heard from Lady's side. "Oh, I don't think I'm missing anything interesting." She rolled her eyes, not daring to face the half breed devil hunter.

"_Well, it was still worth a shot…_" He sighed in his thought and frowned a bit. He turns to continue his search but was interrupted by a good looking, busty young woman with a tight black tube short dress, some fishnets and black pumps. She made her way to the stool next to Dante, never tearing her eyes off of him. "Well, hello there handsome." She said with a sensual tone, and smiled a bit at the devil hunter. "Well, _hello _there indeed, miss." Said Dante as he examined her body from top to bottom. Lady's ears perked up at the sound of a woman flirting with Dante. She frowned once more but stayed quiet to see if that girl notices he had company or where it will lead to. "I saw you once in here, but never had the chance to come chit chat with you a bit." Said the woman as she crossed her legs to get more attention from the half breed. "Well, my apologies for not noticing such sexiness before dear, but I haven't hanged out in here lately. But I am glad we are able to talk a bit." He kept his attention on the woman in front of him, forgetting about his devil huntress partner that was on the opposite side of him. The girl held out her hand. "My name is Scarlet and you handsome?" "Name's Dante, it is a pleasure to meet such beauty." He grabbed the woman's hand and kissed it gently while staring into her green eyes.

Lady glanced at her partner and felt like taking her gun out and shoot the woman's brains out. She was practically being ignored, as if Dante never came with her into the bar tonight. But she felt even more pissed when he told her not to leave but had the audacity to ask her if she wanted to join his disgusting "game" tonight. "_I'm not letting that bitch get Dante tonight, or any other girl, I'm sick of it._" She thought before she completely turned to face Dante's back. "_Ehem!_" both the woman's and Dante's attention turned to face the girl that was on the other side of the devil hunter. "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't know you had some company tonight." The girl spat, glaring at Lady while she glared back at her.

"_Shit! This really doesn't look good. I thought Lady was going to walk away like she always does. Hmm… But I am interested why she hasn't left yet._" Thought the devil hunter before clearing his throat and getting both women's attention. "My apologies beautiful, she works with me and tonight we decided to relax after a long day of work." Said Dante to the woman named Scarlet as he glanced at Lady, who noticed her pissed off expression. "Oh, I see. I thought she was just another girl trying to get to your pants." Said the woman, crossing her arms and smiling at Lady. She shot the uninvited woman a glare. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a slut like you." Lady easily spat at her, anger almost getting the best of her. Dante stared at Lady surprised, but damn he won't deny that he liked that attitude towards the woman, even though he knew this wasn't going to lead to something pretty.

The woman's jaw dropped, feeling insulted but anger boiled inside her. She glared at Lady and stood up of her stool. "Well, at least I'm not the one with two colored eyes who looks like a freak and doesn't know how to dress." She spat back. Lady was still sitting on her stool but she kept her full attention on her, anger rising by the minute. "Says the one that dresses like a cheap prostitute." She rolled her eyes at her. Scarlet had enough of her attitude. "At least I got a better body that makes guys want me, and look at you; I bet you're still a fucking virgin. I bet you haven't even got kissed by a man before! But of course, you never will because look at yourself, you're a disgusting freak." "_This bitch is looking for a fucking beat down._" Lady stood up and gave a death glare to the _bitch _in front of her. Dante knew shit was getting real, but he was still amused. But of course, he stood up, waiting for Lady's next move. "Listen to me you fucking _bitch_. The reason why I remain untouched is because I don't let fucking pigs from a bar play with my body; also it's called having some fucking dignity. And what's so bad about being a virgin? Why lose it with some drunk ass dude who I barely even fucking know? What you are is a fucking slut, looking for men in this bar to satisfy your needs and probably even steal their money in the mornings to keep buying such slutty clothing to attract attention." The woman blinked loss for words. The whole bar stopped what they were doing; even the bartender to see what was going on. Dante did agree with Lady, and was surprised she was technically picking a fight with a girl he was trying to take to his bed. "_Heh. This is why you attract me so much, Lady…_" he grinned to himself but decided that it was enough. They were getting unwanted attention from the whole bar.

Dante got in between the two young women to stop the fighting. "Alright ladies, I think that's enough-" "Shut the fuck up, Dante!" Lady snapped at her partner. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. Every time we decide to chill after work in a bar you always end up getting fucking bitches into your bed! I'm fucking tired of it Dante!" she glared at the devil hunter. Dante was at loss for words, and his eyes were wide in shock but slowly went back to a blank expression. "_Lady… You have no idea…_" he gripped one of his fists. He glanced at the woman and noticed she was fueled with rage. She started to get closer to Lady, but before Dante could stop Scarlet, Lady had already punched her nose hard, making her fall to the floor with a bleeding nose. After that Lady took out some money and put it on the counter to pay her drink, turned her heel and pushed the door hard and exited the bar. "Ow! You fucking little bitch! You'll fucking pay you fucking cunt!" started yelling the woman while holding her bleeding nose. All Dante did was stare at her for a moment until she looked at him. "What the fuck are you staring at?! Fucking do something!" Dante chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I don't help woman that talks shit about my partner, especially in her face. You asked for it." He turned his heel and walked out the door, in search for his partner.

* * *

Hot tears of anger were strolling down Lady's cheeks. She had enough of Dante's little games with random woman. But she hated herself for falling for a half breed like Dante. She knows he's not like the other demons and when he wants to protect something or cares for something, he sticks to his word. But sadly, she knew from the beginning he was a ladies man, he has that vibe that makes any girl want him, literally. I mean, look at the man! She admits that Dante is the sexiest man she had seen so far, even if he is half demon. He may be a ladies man and sometimes be too cocky, but she won't deny he caught her heart after the Temen-Ni-Gru incident that happened years ago. She kept on walking through the dark streets of the city when she heard a voice calling her. "Lady!" it was Dante's voice. She quickly wiped the tears of her face but kept on walking, crossing her arms to block out the cold wind that was hitting her. "Go away, Dante." She spat, trying to keep herself from bursting into tears.

Dante frowned, he didn't like it when Lady got upset, but he never thought he would see her like this. He kept on walking; catching up to Lady to the point he was almost side by side with her. "Lady, are you alright?" the devil hunter asked, concerned of Lady's strange behavior. She ignored him and kept on walking with a frown on her face. "Lady, answer me." Dante's voice sounded a bit irritated. He is always an attention seeker but he never liked it when Lady ignored him no matter what. But from Lady came no reply as she kept on walking like if he wasn't there. "_Damn it, Lady..!_" Dante had enough. He walked past her and stopped right in front of her, making her walking come to a stop. Lady sighed and looked away with an irritated expression, not daring or wanting to see her partner's face. "Out of my way, Dante." "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you. I have never seen you this fierce with a girl before." He kept staring down at the young devil huntress in front of him with a serious expression. "_I also want to know why you yelled at me that stuff of you hating what I always do with other women…_" Lady wasn't in the mood for his questions or his presence at the moment. She decided to try and brush past him but Dante quickly stood in front of her not allowing her to get through. "Dante, if you don't get the fuck out of my way I'll fucking shoot you." Spat Lady, still not making eye contact with her partner. Dante, without a word swoop Lady off her feet and put her on his shoulder, already feeling her kicking and yelling in protest. "What're you doing?! Put me down you idiot! Let me go! I swear I'll fucking shoot you I don't care if you can heal your wounds back I'll still keep on shooting!" yelled a pissed of devil huntress at Dante, trying to get free from him while constantly punching her partners back and kicking. Dante really didn't mind her kicking and yelling, he just wanted answers and to have a little talk with her whether she likes it or not. He started walking to the direction of his little business where he called it home while Lady wouldn't give up on giving him endless threats.

* * *

As soon as he entered, he closed the door behind him, making sure it was completely locked and finally put a pissed off Lady back to the ground. She quickly took out her pistol but Dante beat her to it and took her weapon before she could even aim. "Not tonight, Lady." He chuckled a bit and walked to his desk, placing the pistol down. Lady sighed in irritation, she just wanted to go home and rest but her half breed partner wouldn't let her. "Alright Dante, why the fuck do you brought me here? Other than my motorcycle is outside." She crossed her arms and glared at her partner, not in the mood for his games. Dante leaned against his desk, facing Lady and finally making eye contact with her two colored eyes. "I just want to know what made you snap back there, that's all." She crossed her arms; he seriously wouldn't let her go. "The reason why I snapped is none of your fucking business." She simply spat at him. Dante sighed; he was getting a little bit tired of Lady's attitude of not telling him anything, especially with what happened tonight.

He stood up straight, still facing Lady and crossed his arms. "Clearly it is also my business since you yelled at me too, saying that you were getting tired of my 'bullshit', or did you already forget I was also a victim of your rage?" he raised a brow at her. "Fine!" yelled the pissed off Lady, she already had enough. "You wanna know why I'm tired of your fucking bullshit?! Because I'm sick and tired of you always ignoring me whenever we go into a bar, and you just go off to fetch fucking bitches for you to screw with! That's what I'm sick of!" she yelled at him while trying to fight back tears. "But what I do is none of your concern. I can screw with whoever I want when I want. I can't see why you're so jealous." Said Dante, calmly and never tearing his eyes off of Lady. "Because I fucking love you, Dante!" she gasped as soon as she said her last words and quickly covered her eyes as the tears she was holding back started to betray her.

"…You love me,huh?" Dante simply spoke, with a blank expression and now looking down at the floor. "_All this time I thought that she never wanted anything with me because I'm half demon… And yet, her I am listening to these unexpected words from Lady tonight. Heh…_" Lady felt her whole body burn and her heart beat increase. She didn't want for him to know she loved him, ever. She has never been in love before so technically she didn't know how to deal with all of this. "_Shit…_" thought Lady while still covering her mouth and feeling her tears strolling down her cheeks. Dante took one last look at the Lady before him, who now surprisingly looked vulnerable. He never thought he would ever see Lady like this, with tears and for the first time ever since he met her, shaking in fear. She always was the tough girl who fought demons and then got her pay. She was a whole different woman, so unique; Dante really loved that about her. She wasn't like the others but she never let anyone so close to her heart, but it seems that tonight her armor finally fell off to show the real Lady.

He looked down again with a blank expression, his hair covering his eyes this time and made his way towards Lady. She, for the first time in years, felt fear. Fear of being rejected, maybe? Fear that this may end their friendship? She wasn't sure why, but she indeed knew she was scared. With every step Dante took towards her, she would take a step back, feeling her heart skip a beat every time she heard Dante's footsteps against the floor. Until finally, her footsteps where interrupted when she felt the cold wall against her back. She really wanted to run away and hide, this was too much for her to handle. But what enraged her was that she left herself open to Dante, she was vulnerable to him, and she was crying, something she hated the most. Of all the people, Dante was the last person Lady didn't wanted to see her like this.

Lady was going to attempt to move but her legs betrayed her, she couldn't move. Dante had stopped in front of his now shocked crying partner, putting both of his hands against the wall just in case she attempts to escape. He looked down at her with a serious look on his face, his eyes almost piercing into her soul. "I didn't think this day would actually come…" he spoke softly. "W-what do you mean?" she yelped a little when she felt his finger brush her cheek, gently removing the tear. "I didn't expect you to fall for a guy like me, Lady." She kept looking up at him, not sure what to say. "You wanna know the reason why I most of the time have one night stands with girls, especially when you're around me?" his gaze hardened a bit, gripping both of his fist that were against the wall. "The reason why I do it is because I thought I could never have you." "_W-what…? What does he mean…_" Lady blinked, still looking up at him, her face blushing. "What do you mean…?" Dante sighed, still staring down at her. "I mean I always loved you, Lady. Ever since the Temen-Ni-Gru incident. After our battle in the library, I really wanted you but not just of your physical or anything, I _really_ wanted you with me, so I tried to kiss you, but of course you rejected me, especially since I'm a half breed and we were just getting to know each other…" Dante felt his cheeks burn a bit but kept staring down into Lady's eyes. "You said you really hated demons, therefor since I'm half demon, I thought you were gonna hate me forever. But after the incident, we started working together, which that made me happy, gave me a bit of hope that you would fall for me if I let time do its charms. But as time passed, I kept on falling harder for you. I wanted you in my arms, I _craved_ for you in every way, and I just want you. But of course…" he chuckled a bit. "You already knew I was a ladies man, true, but the reason why I kept doing it so much, especially when you were with me was because I wanted your lips, to feel you all over, and tell you how much I love you. But of course, you would put a bullet against my head if I tried anything funny with you, so I let all that frustration out with the girls I pick up." He finished. He felt good he finally told her his feelings and why he screwed with other girls especially when she was around, but felt like a major idiot for making her suffer all those times every time he got a girl to fuck.

Lady couldn't believe this. She was having a hard time taking this in, plus, she wasn't sure if that was the real Dante. She always thought he just screwed around with the girls just because he was a horny bastard, but the reason he gave her made her furious but also a bit guilty. Furious because that is no excuse for _any_ man to screw around with other girls just because he is feeling desperate for the one he loves and knows he can't have her. So just like any bastard horny men, they just go pick up any slut or drunken girl that fall for their charms, fuck them and leave just like that. It really boiled her anger but she felt guilty. Guilty because she had made herself clear that demons are scum and don't deserve to be roaming around here and Dante actually tried to not get too involved with her of fear that she would just walk away from his life. True, they became partners and close friends, but he never tried to take a step further because she always tried to be distant. Truth was she was afraid, afraid of how he would react or use her feelings as an advantage to nail her. This felt like a dream, but it was real. She accidentally confessed to her half breed partner, he confessed to her and told her his reasons of why he was screwing around with girls more than usual, this was too much for her but it's not her turn to give her reply to him.

She gulped, her tears still falling down and looking everywhere but his eyes. She was a bit afraid to look straight into his eyes because she would get lost staring at those beautiful eyes of his. But eventually, if she is gonna answer she _has_ to look into his eyes to show her honesty. She turned her head for a second, thinking clearly what she's going to say, but when she turned to face him and stare into his eyes, Dante had gently pressed his lips against her soft ones. Lady's eyes went wide with shock with her cheeks red and her heart racing to the point that she thought for a second that it would get out of her rib cage. She put her hands against his chest, wanting to push him away but she couldn't. She was having her first kiss with Dante. True, she didn't expect this but even when her mind told her to push him away for a moment, her heart wasn't letting her do such thing.

She felt him slowly part his lips from hers and opened his eyes, amused at Lady's flushed face. He chuckled; he knew this was her first kiss. She wasn't an easy woman, something that also caught his attention; she had fighting skills and damn he won't deny that he sometimes gets turned on when he sees her removing her helmet while sitting on her motorcycle. "Lady…" he breathed out, leaning close to her again, inches apart from her lips ad staring down at her eyes. "I know sorry won't be enough for my foolish actions but…" he slowly cupped her cheek. "I really do love you, and you sometimes drive me crazy…" he closed the space between them once more, adding more passion to the kiss and putting his hands on her waist.

"_D-Dante…_" she tried to push him off again, but she couldn't. She loved the feeling of him against her lips, his hands holding her waist, his warmth… She slowly closed her eyes and she felt her arms wrap around Dante's neck. It was as if her body was acting on her own, but she still loved it and showed no sign of struggle. She is now caught under Dante's warmth and lips gently nibbling on her lower lip. This was all new to her but she slowly parted her lips, allowing him to enter her mouth. She felt a shiver go down her spine and felt hotter as she played with his tongue and slightly gripped his hair. Dante pressed his body against her own and he swore he heard a slight moan coming from her mouth. His hands that were on her waist slowly wrapped around her and held her up. Lady got startled and broke away from the kiss and stared at Dante, who was now grinning as he held her tight but gentle and made his way toward his couch.

* * *

He sat her down but slowly made his way towards her, like a predator watching his prey back away until there was nowhere to run, and slowly got on top of her, leaving Lady with no choice but to stay down and stare at his grinning face. "D-Dante, why do you bring me to the couch..?" she said, a bit shyly and between little pants. "Because I thought you were getting tired from standing all this time, plus…" he leaned against Lady's soft neck, earning a little _'eep!' _from her. "I can feel you and see you better in here." He said between pants and slowly licked her neck making Lady shiver and let out a little gasp. "D-Dante…" he heard her breath out. He smiled against her neck, oh how he loved to hear Lady say his name this way, it made him happy to know he is the only man that can make her go like this and also turned him on. He started sucking gently at her soft delicious neck and his hand was making its way towards Lady's chest.

She moaned again, taking in how close they were to each other and felt his hand stopping on her chest, where her heart was to be exact. She kept shivering under his touch, not knowing what to do. She knows he will probably feel her breasts too and her mind told her to push him off, but once again, she couldn't. She yelped and closed her eyes as she felt Dante's hand gently grope her breast. This was too much, his warmth, his hand gently groping her breast and his mouth sucking against her flesh. All of this was new to her and a bit too sudden. Dante _really_ wanted her, and she wanted him all to himself. She opened her mouth to say something but was caught once again by Dante's. He kept on feeling her, hands exploring her fragile body. He was trying really hard to keep it cool; he didn't want to rush especially when this was technically her first time with everything right now.

He won't deny that he wants her all to himself right now no matter what but he didn't want to scare her or make her think he just wants her body. No, he didn't want her because of her body, he wanted her because he understands her and she understands him now. They've been through a lot together, joked around, hunted demons down and he won't deny he loved Lady's attitude. She is a very strong, intelligent woman who kept everyone away so she wouldn't suffer but it always seemed as if she only let Dante close to her while everyone was an arm's length away from her. Her little moans were driving him over the edge, he scent that was a sweet vanilla, her skin so soft and fragile. "_D-Damn…_" he was cursing himself in his thoughts, trying to keep the lustful demon under control. If he doesn't stop now he may rip Lady's clothes off, stare at her beautiful body before making it all his. He knew she wasn't prepared for _that_ yet.

He slowly parted from Lady's soft lips, panting and staring at her. "Lady…" he breathed out while staring at the blushing Lady beneath him. He slowly got off her and stood up. He could hear Lady's pants as she sat up. "_W-why did he stop…?_" she asked herself, her face with a hint of confusion. She kept staring at Dante, panting and feeling warm all over, especially near her thighs. She felt embarrassed at the thought of Dante removing her clothes and notice how turned on she was. Well, probably her moans and shivers already told him that but she didn't want to accept it. She gulped as she felt nervous for some reason, still staring at her partner's back. She heard a sigh and saw him run a hand into his silvery-white hair before speaking. "You are cruel towards me sometimes, you know?" he chuckled and turned to face Lady, whose face won't turn back to her normal color. She scoffed and smiled a bit. "Me? Cruel to you? Looks who's talking…" she raised a brow at him, crossing her arms. "Fine, I admit I have been the one who has been cruel towards you… But you've been cruel towards me too." He felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks.

Lady sighed and stood up but felt her legs wobbly and felt slightly dizzy. Probably from all the pleasure that Dante had given her in one go plus this was her first time having body contact with a man. Dante noticed this and smirked to himself while crossing his arms, amused. "What's so funny, huh?" she pouted a bit also feeling embarrassed, she was trying her best to look alright but her little shaking and wobbly legs were giving her away. "Are you really thinking of driving your motorcycle like that?" he grinned at her. "Like what? I can drive just fine, thank you very much." She frowned a bit and tried to make her way towards her door, still shaking a bit and feeling hot all over. Dante stopped her by grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. "Oh no you won't." he grinned down at her while she kept her frowning blushing face. "You can't get enough, can't you?" "Heh, you know me too damn well. But I was going to suggest for you to spend the night here, with me sleeping in the couch while you sleep in my room."

She looked at him suspiciously. Was he trying to get her to sleep with him and he wanted to take advantage of her? "_Nah, if he says he'll sleep in the couch I know he will…_" she still gave it some thought though before answering. "Alright, but you gotta promise me that you won't try anything_ funny _while a sleep, got it? I won't hesitate to shoot you." She said, staring up at him. He slowly let go of Lady's waist and put his hands up in defense and closed his eyes. "I promise." He grinned, opening his eyes and letting his arms go back to his sides. She kept looking at him as Dante closed the space between them once more with a gentle kiss on her lips. "Good night." He walked towards the couch and sat up, placing his legs on his coffee table and turning on the TV. Lady blushed once more. "Good night…" she made her way towards the stairs and went up to Dante's room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

He glanced at Lady when she made her way up the stairs and grinned once he heard the door close shut. He ran a hand through his hair and let it fall over his eyes, his grin disappearing. He sighed and threw his head back, staring at the ceiling. "Lady… You have no idea how much I want you right now." He kept staring at the ceiling before glancing at the stairs. "As much as I want to just go inside my room and make you fully mine, its better if I keep my inner demon in and just wait." He smiled to himself, laying down on his couch and closing his eyes. "I find it funny the way you confessed. I never saw this coming…" he chuckled lowly to himself. "Finally, no more screwing around with other girls, the only girl I want to be with me is you, Lady. But I'll do my best to go as slow as I can, just for you." He licked his lips, remembering the taste of Lady's lips against his.

* * *

"Damn it Dante, why do you have to be so… ugh." She mumbled while laying down on Dante's bed. She couldn't get her mind of what had happened tonight. She won't deny it felt like she died and suddenly she was in heaven with Dante's hands exploring her body and his tongue dancing against hers. But damn it, she felt like she wanted more but at the same time she is thankful for him to take in mind that this was her first time feeling and doing any of this. She pulled the blanket on her to cover herself but her nostrils took in Dante's delicious and hypnotizing scent. She blushed as she thought of Dante being on her again. "_This is Dante's bed for crying out loud! Of course his scent will be on his blanket, pull it together._" She thought to herself as she closed her eyes, grinning. "Oh Dante… I love you very much but I won't let this slide without a punishment." She said to herself as she slowly drifted to sleep, feeling very happy for the first time in years.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Sorry it came out a little too long, heh...****^^' I admit this isn't my best work but it was worth a shot. But I can assure you that there may be a second part to this, of course if you guys want it. I will gladly read your opinions and suggestions in your reviews. I feel that I didn't get their personalities 100% right but I want to still know what you guys think? Hopefully, I'll improve with this kind of writing. Any questions don't be afraid to ask. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
